Naruto Uzumaki: The Sound Shinobi
by Mr. Sea
Summary: When he was a child, Naruto recieved an offer from a Jonin of Otogakure. He agrees to this offer and leaves Konoha to join Oto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Legend:<span>

"A Human/Summon is talking."

_'A Human/Summon is thinking.'_

"Technique being used."

* * *

><p>-Konohagakure no Sato:<p>

As he watched over the target of his A-Ranked mission, the man known as Kigiri Kemuri laughed to himself. That six year-old child with spiky, blonde hair and blue-colored eyes hardly looked like one that his master, Orochimaru, would want. However, that child had a chakra reserve that was superior to most Chunin.

A small, sad smile appeared on Kigiri's face as he continued to watch the blonde his master sought. The majority of Konoha's populace were practically pushing the child into his master's grasp. He knew this because he had watched the boy for four years.

He had watched as the blonde's anger, hatred, and misery continued to grow, with too few people trying to kinder the child's negative emotions. These emotions would soon reach their peak and once that happened, Kigiri would finally make his move. He would approach the blonde and, hopefully, complete his mission.

Kigiri's reverie was cut short as he sensed someone land behind him, using chakra to muffle the sound normally caused by such an action. He didn't turn around to view the shinobi behind him, knowing that the man would soon speak up.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"It is simply amazing to see how strong a child's will i. That child has dealt with outright resentment, anger, and hatred from a majority of this village… for a burden he isn't even aware of." Kigiri answered, smiling sadly. "Knowing nothing about either of his parents, or their untimely deaths… Do you believe that is fair? He holds the Kyūbi prisoner with every single breath he takes… It is truly sad to see how a village treats their hero."

Kigiri heard the shinobi behind him unsheathe his weapon, a tanto if Kigiri wasn't mistaken. That meant he was dealing with a member of Konoha's ANBU, which would've worried him had he not known this ANBU.

"You're in violation of the Sandaime Hokage's decree. I'm afraid that you will now have to accompany me for questioning civilian-san." The ANBU stated.

Kigiri rolled his eyes.

"I would _love_ to visit the ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Branch but… I'm afraid that I'm on a tight schedule." Kigiri stated, gathering an appropriate amount of chakra. "Goodbye… Raitachi Koga."

XXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato-

"It's a shame that Raitachi wasn't as skilled as his files made him appear… Tch. With him missing the Sandaime will be alerted and an investigation will be started. That means that the Hunter-nin will be after me soon enough." Kigiri thought aloud, before he smiled. "I guess my mission will end sooner than I expected…"

Hearing something from the nearby park, Kigiri turned in time to see his target running away. As he ran, the villagers nearby started to whisper to each other, sending hateful glances in the direction of the retreating blonde.

'_I'm truly sorry for all the suffering you've been through Naruto-kun… But, in a short amount of time, you won't have to deal with their ignorance or this accursed hellhole any longer.'_

With that thought, Kigiri vanished within a column of gray smoke. The wind blew across the roof a second later, blowing all of the smoke away, showing that Kigiri had vanished completely.

XXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato: Naruto Uzumaki's Apartment-

One would currently find Naruto Uzumaki lying on the bed in his bedroom as he tried to wipe away his tears with the backs of his hands. There were no people around to comfort him. There was no one around to watch over him. There was nobody to care for him.

When the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had found Naruto living on the streets, he had bought the blonde an apartment near the outskirts of the village. The Sandaime had then started to hire caretakers for him, but none of them had ever shown up. What kind of person would want to? He was Konoha's "Demon", the "Monster in Human's Clothing".

Naruto himself loathed his fellow villagers, both shinobi and civilians alike, with a burning passion that none could surpass. While no one was actually able to harm him, the treatment he received from them was far worse than any physical wound.

Most of the civilians would "whisper" harsh comments behind his back, swindle him for common goods, and turn their children away from him, claiming that he was a "bad influence". While the shinobi protected him from harm, they always seemed to have a cold, hard gleam in their eyes when they were near him.

In all actuality, there were only three people that actually treated him like any other child. However, even their kindness could not make up for the village's treatment of him. It wasn't even enough for Naruto to care for their "precious" Konoha.

While Naruto did want to become a shinobi, and a strong one at that, he did realize something. If he was to become a shinobi, he would have to swear to protect the village with his life. He would rather die before he made that kind of oath for the ones who treated him like dirt.

The blonde had tried to run away from Konoha, to find a place where he could be accepted, but each of his attempts had failed. Each time he attempted to leave, he was thwarted by shinobi who wore white animal-masks. The Sandaime Hokage had called them the ANBU.

"My poor, little Naruto-kun… You've been through a lot, haven't you?" A soft, but masculine, voice questioned.

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound, his body tensing as he saw someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a man with jaw-length silver hair, and purple-colored eyes. He was wearing an ankle-length black cloak with red lining, skin-tight black pants, black sandals, and a breathing mask.

"W-who are y-you?" Naruto shouted.

"It's okay Naruto-kun… calm down. My name is Kigiri Kemuri. If I had wanted to harm you I would've attacked you before you became aware of my presence." Kigiri stated, smiling underneath his gas-mask. "Besides, I have a proposition for you. I think that it is an offer you will appreciate."

"Riiiiiight." Naruto said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"I saw what happened to you at the playground today Naruto-kun. You're fellow villagers treat you poorly for a reason that you aren't even aware of… I can give you the information… the reason why the villager's hate you, if you will listen to my offer." Kigiri offered.

"I will… after you tell me the reason!" The six year-old boy countered.

'_I think I'm beginning to like this kid. He has the tact to ask for information concerning himself before listening to an stranger's offer.'_ Kigiri thought. _'He knows that if__ I tell him my offer first, I could hold the information against him. You are such a smart brat Naruto-kun.'_

"If you lift up your t-shirt, I can use my chakra to reveal the reason why everyone hates you. To do this, I will have to coat your stomach in a thin layer of chakra." Kigiri said.

While Naruto didn't trust Kigiri one bit, the chance to know why everyone hated him was an offer he couldn't refuse. After moments of hesitation, he lifted up his white t-shirt up to his chin and waited. He then watched as Kigiri's fingertips gloved with blue-colored energy before the silver-haired man placed them on his stomach.

Naruto felt a cold, almost abnormal sensation run through his body as Kigiri's chakra touched his body, before something happened. He watched, in part awe and part fear, as a complex drawing slowly appeared on his stomach.

"W-what is t-that?" Naruto questioned, slightly freaked out.

"That my dear Naruto-kun is the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). The Yondaime Hokage used this seal to seal away a power that far surpasses any of the five Kage. Shinobi and civilians alike fear this enormous power within you. However… my master, Orochimaru-sama, does not." Kigiri stated, removing his finger's from Naruto's stomach. "Orochimaru-sama sent me here to escort you to Otogakure no Sato. In Oto, Orochimaru-sama could train you to use your power… All you would have to do is forsake Konoha and come with me to a place where you could become one of the most powerful, and respected, shinobi in the world."

"One of… the most powerful shinobi?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. If you come with me Orochimaru-sama can train you so you could become anything that you wish to be." The silver-haired man said. "So, Naruto-kun… What do you say?"

Hundreds of memories flashed before Naruto's eyes, as his right hand slowly drifted closer to Kigiri's outstretched palm. He remembered all of the good times he had with the Sandaime Hokage and the ramen vendors, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, but he shook his head to clear the memories from his mind.

"Deal." Naruto stated.

Naruto's small hand clasped Kigiri's before both of them vanished within a column of gray smoke. It was minutes before a small team of ANBU arrived, burst into the house, only to find that Naruto was gone.

XXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk with his head lowered, his hands folded on top of his desk. He hadn't wanted to hear the news that his ANBU Captain had just delivered to him, having only just have been informed of a recent murder.

"How could this has happened?" Hiruzen questioned, looking up.

"Agent Ox was inexperienced, Sandaime Hokage-sama." The purple haired ANBU Captain responded, kneeling. "In truth, Agent Ox only gained entry into the ANB because of his connections. It wouldn't have been too hard for an elite Jonin to defeat him, at the level he was at."

Hiruzen frowned.

"Do you have any leads on this shinobi?" The Sandaime Hokage questioned.

"While my squad did find evidence of forced entry into Uzumaki-kun's apartment… there were no signs of a struggle. Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-kun..." The purple-haired woman paused here, not wanting to believe the cold, hard truth of the situation.

"It means that Naruto-kun left of his own free will." Hiruzen finished, frowning.

"Yes… If you add this to the fact that this shinobi murdered Agent Ox leads me to believe an outside force was responsible for this mess. It is clear that someone had managed to infiltrate us and went after Uzumaki-kun." The purple-haired ANBU said. "Judging by the skill required to kill an ANBU, even at Daitachi's level, and bypass the sealing arrays around Uzumaki-kun's apartment… I would assume that our mysterious shinobi is already 20 miles outside of the village. The odds of catching him/her at this point are low."

"If Naruto-kun if inside of our borders, then I want him found at once! Organize a squad of our finest Tracker and Sensor-type Shinobi and pursue this mysterious shinobi! This has just become an S-Rank priority!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Of course, Sandaime Hokage-sama." The purple-haired woman stated, vanishing within a column of swirling leaves.

Even as his ANBU Captain left to follow her orders, Hiruzen knew that he was already too late. He began to think, wondering about what could've lead up to this scenario. He wondered that if he had done things differently, if he had suppressed the knowledge of Naruto's role in the Kyubi's defeat, would things have turned out differently. Could Naruto have experienced the childhood that was ripped from him the day he had been born?

Hiruzen sighed heavily, as there was not much he could do at this point. He knew that he could berate himself for the rest of his life, but nothing would really change. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, was gone. All that he could do about it was pray.

He would pray to every single god and goddess out there, pray that Naruto would remain safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Legend:<span>

"Somone is talking."

_'Someone is thinking.'_

"A technique is being used."

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

* * *

><p>It has been seven years since Naruto Uzumaki had accepted Kigiri Kemuri's offer, and Naruto had no regrets. Here in Oto, Naruto didn't have to worry about resentful villagers trying to hinder his development, he didn't have to check to see if his food had been poisoned.<p>

After the first three months had passed, Kigiri had enrolled him into the Ninja Academy. The academy's curriculum proved to be a challenge, but with the help of his Chunin Instructor, Reto Kisuke, and Kigiri, he was able to complete his studies. He had even been amongst the top ten percentile of his class, which was saying something.

Shortly after the Genin Graduation Exams, the class was divided into three-man squads, to be led by an experienced Jonin Instructor. What surprised Naruto was that, instead of being placed on a three-man squad, he was apprenticed to Kigiri.

He had been thrilled to have his primary caretaker as his Jonin Instructor, but hadn't expected what had happened later that day. Who would've thought that he would be trained by the Shodai Otokage himself?

The months after he had graduated were spent training in Battle-Training Grounds #15, where each of his sensei would drill him with the lessons they wanted him to learn. In the beginning it was hard, but it seemed to grow easier as time passed.

XXXXXX

-Otogakure no Sato: Naruto Uzumaki's apartment-

After he had finished drying himself off from his earlier shower, Naruto tossed his towel into the hamper lying in his bedroom. He then went over to his closest, taking out a change of clothes, before he started slipping them on.

He put on his standard, fishnet undershirt before he pulled on a long-sleeved, gray shirt and a pair of baggy, black-colored pants. He then tied his black Hitai-ite around his neck, before he slipped on his black sandals.

Once he was done getting dressed, Naruto left his apartment, but not before he activated the numerous security seals around it. He didn't want anyone to come into it, and considering that this was Oto, he felt justified to protect his home as he wished.

While walking towards his standard Battle-Training Ground, Naruto noticed three of his old friends from the academy in a nearby field.

The first was a pale-skinned boy with short, spiky-black hair and black-colored eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the Kanji for "die" on it, a pair of black shorts, and black armbands with the Kanji for "pressure" on them. To finish his outfit, this boy was wearing black sandals and a black Hitai-ite around his forehead.

The second figure was a fair-skinned girl with long, black hair and chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a green tank-top, baggy, camouflage pants, and black sandals. To complete her outfit, she wore her black Hitai-ite like a headband, to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

The third, and final figure, was a fair-skinned boy with brown hair and black-colored eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, gray shirt with camouflage pants and scarf. His upper body was wrapped in white bandages, with his black Hitai-ite covering his forehead. To finish his outfit, this figure wore a large, fur-like item across his back and a Melody Arm on his right forearm.

These three Genin were known as Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, and Dosu Kinuta. They made up Squad Three, otherwise known as Team Dosu, under a lesser-known Jonin named Tsuka Hirogana.

Naruto smiled as his three friends spotted him, giving them a brief wave in return. Zaku waved back happily, Kin smiled, and Dosu nodded respectfully. He nodded back at Dosu before he saw their Jonin Instructor arrive, and left to get to meet his Jonin Instructor.

XXXXXX

-Otogakure no Sato-

"What's the matter Naruto-baka? Can't you ever manage to _walk_ without crashing into poor, defenseless carts?"

From his spot on the ground, Naruto glared at the boy that was currently smirking at him. While he could stand this boy's brother, he couldn't say the same for this boy.

Suigestu Hozuki was a fair-skinned boy with white hair, which had a blue tint to it, and violet-colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple t-shirt with baggy, gray pants and a pair of black sandals. To complete his outfit, Suigestu wore a belt across his waist that had two water bottles clipped to it.

While Suigestu didn't look that intimidating, he couldn't be physically injured due to his clan's Sukia no Jutsu (Hydration Technique). If it weren't for that accursed jutsu, Suigestu would currently be flying back to his home country, Mizu no Kuni, courtesy of the Naruto Express.

"At least I don't have to reform my arms to pick up a toothpick, Suigestu-teme." Naruto retorted, frowning. "And I saw your arm wrap around my feet before it threw me into that cart!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-baka… I can't blame you for your _inability_ to _see_ anything." Suigestu responded as he crossed his arms, smirking.

Naruto grit his teeth.

"While I would _love_ to stay and talk Suigestu-teme, I have to meet my sensei." Naruto said as he got up, before walking away.

XXXXXX

-Otogakure no Sato: Battle-Training Grounds #15-

As Naruto finally arrived at the open, grass-filled area that made up the 15th Battle-Training Ground, he noticed that his sensei were already there. He winced, knowing that the both of them had probably been waiting for a while.

The first man was fair-skinned with silver hair and violet-colored eyes. He was wearing a high-collared t-shirt with a pair of baggy, black pants and black sandals. To finish his outfit, this man wore a black gas-mask, a purple Flak Jacket, and a black Hitai-ite around his neck.

On the other side of the 15th Battle Training Grounds was a man with milk-white skin, long black hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, yellow t-shirt with a pair of baggy, gray pants and matching sandals. This man was also wearing a purple rope around his waist and dark-blue, tomoe-shaped earrings.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kigiri-sensei." Naruto greeted, giving a respectful bow.

After a moment of silence, his eyes rose to meet Orochimaru's yellow, snake-like eyes. He was locked in that gaze for a couple of moments before Orochimaru smiled, causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Are you prepared for today's _Training Session_ Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then let us train."

XXXXXX

For the next six hours, Orochimaru and Kigiri had training Naruto nearly nonstop. In the first hour, Orochimaru had Naruto practicing his weapon throwing skills. However, this exercise was different than normal, weapon-throwing exercises as Naruto was doing it blindfolded.

Naruto would have to use his sense of smell, taste, and hearing to determine where his targets were before he threw his weapon. At first he wasn't that good with this exercise, but as time went on, he became better at it. All it required for him to do was enhance his senses with chakra. Not hard at all.

After he finished throwing the last of his weapons, Naruto removed his blindfold. He looked around the Battle-Training Ground, noticing that he had hit the majority of his targets, before he spotted his sensei. Blood rushed towards his cheeks as he blushed, viewing the awkward position that his sensei found themselves in.

Orochimaru and Kigiri had been pinned together a number of kunai, and shuriken, sticking through their shirts and their belts. This left the two shinobi in a very awkward position with Orochimaru on top of Kigiri's stomach.

After a few minutes of struggling, the two shinobi finally managed to free themselves. Orochimaru looked like he was about to destroy him, until Kigiri murmured something. The black-haired shinobi paused, before he began talking to Kigiri.

It was only with his chakra-enhanced hearing that Naruto could hear fragments of the conversation between his sensei.

"We cannot… or castrate… either… Only a Genin."

"Kunai, Shurik-… belts… have…useful."

"Chakra-enforced… -pons… who would… that… Naruto-kun?"

XXXXXX

For the next two hours, Kigiri had Naruto practicing a variety of Chakra-Control exercises. When Naruto had originally asked why he had to do these exercises, three months ago, Kigiri and Orochimaru had told him why.

The first reason was that a shinobi could generate too little, or too much, chakra for a given technique, causing the technique not to be as effective as it could have been. It was for this reason that Naruto had been unable to use the D-Rank Ninjutsu, Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique, as he had been putting way too much chakra into it. All of that extra chakra overloaded the clones, "killing" them.

With his sensei's strict Chakra-Control exercises, Naruto was slowly improving his control. If he continued, he would soon gain enough control to preform the Bunshin no jutsu, and other D-rank Ninjutsu/Genjutsu.

The second reason was that, even if a shinobi was able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they weren't able to manipulate it properly, the desired jutsu wouldn't be as effective. Some techniques wouldn't be performed at all if the chakra wasn't molded right, wasting the shinobi's chakra. In a battle, shinobi couldn't afford for this to happen.

Wasting chakra will create a weakness of being unable to fight for the period necessary to regain that chakra. Enemies would take advantage of that time to strike the weakened shinobi down, before burning the body. Neither of Naruto's sensei wanted this to happen.

It was necessary for Naruto, with his enormous chakra reserve, to learn how to control it before his chakra pathways stabilized. To do this, Kigiri had trained Naruto in the Kunai Balancing, Leaf-Concentration, Surface Climbing, Water Surface Walking, Leaf Spinning, and the recently introduced Leaf-Cutting exercise.

Currently, Naruto was sweating as he tried to focus his chakra to cut the leaf he was holding. It was a frustrating process, as he only seemed to be making little progress, despite his sensei's advice.

"You can stop now Naruto-kun." Kigiri stated, before he looked at his student's leaf. "Tomorrow, I would advise trying to sharpen your chakra more before you decide to start cutting."

Naruto nodded, his shoulders slumping. He had already made his chakra the sharpest he could, but even then it seemed that he would be unable to cut the leaf. What was he doing wrong?

XXXXXX

The next hour was spent practicing Naruto's rather mediocre Genjutsu skills. While Naruto was still working on his control, he was forbidden from learning any, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn how to combat them.

"There are two options when confronting Genjutsu, Naruto-kun. The first is for a shinobi to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply a stronger pulse of chakra to disrupt the flow of the caster of the Genjutsu. This is called Genjutsu Kai (Genjutsu Release)." Kigiri lectured on, his face blank. "The second way is for the user to go through intense pain not caused by the Genjutsu. Utilize the resulting pain to bring your senses back under your control."

XXXXXX

"Why don't you head home Naruto-kun?" Kigiri stated, looking at his student's exhausted state. "You look dead on your feet."

"Thanks." Naruto responded, smiling tiredly.

As Naruto began his journey home, Orochimaru watched. He knew that Naruto would be vital in the coming months, as he would be working alongside Gaara.

'_He's shown much improvement in these last months and I know that he will only grow stronger. To think that he hasn't even drawn on the Kyubi's power yet…' _Orochimaru thought, adopting a thoughtful expression. _'What could I use to draw out that power? To help him control it and not be consumed, like Kushina-chan almost was? It would have to be something like… Ah… of course…'_

* * *

><p>Techniques:<p>

Sukia no Jutsu (Hydration Technique): This technique allows members of the Hozuki Clan to liquefy their body at will, making it practically impossible for them to receive damage from physical attacks. However, this technique makes the user vulnerable to lightning, as the user won't be able to liquidize properly when held by a weapon that has been charged with electricity.

Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique): A Ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of the user's own body, without any substance. As it can only confuse an enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other Ninjutsu.

Genjutsu Kai (Genjutsu Release): A technique used to combat Genjutsu. The user stops the flow of his/her chakra, and then applies an even stronger pulse of chakra to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. This can also be done by an unaffected shinobi by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Author's Note;** Well, that's the end of Chapter Two. Check out the poll on my profile page, as I won't update until I have your opinion on who Naruto's teammates should be.

Ja Ne!


End file.
